


En pointe

by miss_helvetica, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_helvetica/pseuds/miss_helvetica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: У Нила странное прошлое.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	En pointe

**Author's Note:**

> К этому фику есть иллюстрация от автора (https://twitter.com/miss_helvetica/status/1366454303205044226) и прекрасные арты от Смай_лик_94 (https://twitter.com/Kate14891899/status/1370429429625806850) и Aiverin  
> (https://twitter.com/Aiverin/status/1370520831416283138)!

За Нилом ты заезжаешь в десять. Он уже стоит у дороги - в узких черных джинсах, серебристом пуховике и с набитым под завязку рюкзаком за спиной. Он не любит, когда ты ставишь машину на стоянку и ждешь его у выхода, не любит, когда ты берешь у него вещи или когда предлагаешь помочь ему дойти до парковки. Он просит тебя не привлекать лишнего внимания - поэтому ты не выходишь из салона, не открываешь перед ним дверь и не поддерживаешь его за локоть, пока он неловко забирается на переднее сиденье - ты делаешь вид, что просто подвозишь его от студии до дома как менеджер или простой ассистент. Ты неукоснительно следуешь правилам, которые поставил перед тобой Нил. Потому что репутация в балете значит не меньше, чем мастерство.  
У Нила странная репутация - талантливого от рождения бездельника, у которого все получается само собой - и он ее бережет. Он не позволяет себе выходить из дома в потрепанных спортивных костюмах, выглядеть уставшим или неиронично-серьезно говорить о своих достижениях. С ее помощью он зарабатывает на жизнь. С ее помощью он получает лучшие партии и очаровывает миллионы людей. И только когда он оказывается там, где его не видит никто, кроме тебя, - дома, или в жарко натопленном салоне твоей серебристой Ауди - он может позволить себе стянуть с лица улыбку и обессиленно сползти вниз по креслу, не сдерживая усталый стон.  
В этот раз от него терпко и остро пахнет потом - не дошел до душа, у него бледное лицо и запавшие глаза. В этот раз он не стонет - он складывается пополам, как только за ним захлопывается дверь машины, и начинает выть.  
Ты хотел бы помочь ему. Ты хотел бы его обнять, но вместо этого заводишь машину, потому что должен как можно скорее привезти его домой - там теплая ванна, там обезболивающая мазь и лекарства, там ты сможешь поднять его на руки и пронести чертовы двадцать шагов до входной двери, чтобы хоть немного избавить его от мучений. И все, что ты можешь себе позволить сейчас - положить руку на его шею и гладить его по спутанным мокрым волосам, пока он пытается вытянуть ногу и размять сведенную в судороге голень.  
\- Потерпи, мой хороший. Потерпи, Нил, еще десять минут.  
Нил тяжело кивает. Когда боль немного отступает - ты понимаешь это по выровнявшемуся дыханию и расслабленным плечам - он медленно выпрямляется и шмыгает текущим с мороза носом:  
\- У тебя же есть салфетки?  
\- В бардачке, - отвечаешь ты. - Как репетиция?  
И только потом понимаешь, какую ошибку только что совершил.  
Ты не успеваешь его остановить - он уже тянет на себя ручку, и его лицо удивленно вытягивается, когда вместо пачки бумажных платков он видит там учебник. Двести тридцать четыре страницы, потрепанная синяя обложка со стертыми уголками. Ты положил его туда, когда отвозил машину в мойку, и забыл убрать в сумку, потому что боялся не успеть забрать Нила с тренировки. Нил, конечно, игнорирует твой вопрос.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он, расстегивая куртку и машинально вытирая нос концом нелепого зеленого шарфа, - "Физика элементарных частиц"? Ты что… ты подвозил кого-то еще?  
\- Нет, - отвечаешь ты, все-таки наклоняясь и выуживая из бардачка платки, - конечно нет. Я просто читаю иногда, когда тебя жду.  
\- Я даже не думал, что ты интересуешься физикой, - Нил наугад открывает учебник посередине. Страницы исчерканы пометками. Ты замираешь.  
\- Этот почерк, - медленно говорит Нил, - он не твой.  
Ты кусаешь губу изнутри и смотришь, как он бежит глазами по строчкам. Это его почерк и его учебник, это он объяснял тебе теорию в душном полутемном контейнере, едущем в Осло, и водил плохо заточенным карандашом по бумаге, пока ты следил за его красивыми длинными пальцами и едва поспевал за мыслью.  
\- Его одолжил мне старый знакомый.  
\- О. Можно я… - он кивает на книгу, - почитаю? Все равно, конечно, ничего не пойму, просто… больно, мне нужно хоть немного отвлечься.  
Он дожидается утвердительного кивка и на несколько минут замолкает, пока не сталкивается с заинтересовавшим его абзацем.  
\- Ты знал, что материал, из которого состоит ткань пространства-времени называется квантовая пена?  
\- Не знал, - отвечаешь ты просто, - еще не дошел.  
Нил хмурится и перелистывает книгу на несколько глав назад - почти к началу.  
\- А что такое теория Уилера-Фейнмана?  
Внутри что-то обрывается. Ты должен следить за дорогой, но почему-то опускаешь взгляд на густо исписанный разворот учебника.  
Ты нашел его в личных вещах через несколько дней после смерти Нила, когда закончил с неотложными делами и впервые за много времени вернулся домой - чтобы его оплакать. Ты знаешь, что там увидишь. И не можешь не смотреть. Страница внизу неровная и сморщенная, типографская краска расплылась на некоторых буквах. В самом углу нарисован черный усатый кот. Ты натыкаешься на него глазами и отворачиваешься, как будто взглянул на яркое полуденное солнце.  
\- Теория Уилера-Фейнмана - это теория одноэлектронной Вселенной, - говоришь ты. - Они считали, что все электроны имеют одинаковую массу и заряд, потому что каждый из них - это на самом деле один и тот же электрон. Что позитрон - это тоже электрон, только движущийся обратно во времени.  
Нил почему-то перестает шелестеть страницами и затихает.  
\- Знаешь, - вдруг медленно произносит он, невидяще смотря в одну точку, - я был неплох в физике. Когда учился в школе.  
\- Почему ты не пошел в колледж?  
Нил кладет книгу обратно в бардачок и задумчиво стирает конденсат с бокового стекла, за которым уже виден ваш заснеженный дом.  
\- Не мог представить, как буду ровно сидеть четыре года на заднице и писать потом занудные научные труды. И вместо этого… - Нил дергает правой ногой и тут же снова шипит от боли.  
Ты останавливаешь машину.  
\- Не жалей об этом. Ты замечательно справляешься. Тебе всего двадцать четыре - все еще впереди.  
Ты уже открываешь пассажирскую дверь, когда слышишь, что за соседним забором миссис Браун чистит дорожку от снега. Нил тоже замечает - качает головой, отвергая твое безмолвное предложение, и шепчет с жутко вымученной улыбкой:  
\- Сегодня прима-балерина рано возвращается с банкета.  
Ты киваешь и помогаешь Нилу опереться на твое плечо. Надо будет потом не забыть занести рюкзак - пьяные балерины не приходят с мероприятий со спортивными сумками. Стук лопаты в соседнем дворе стихает, и ты знаешь, что миссис Браун провожает вас внимательным взглядом. Нил едва переставляет ноги.  
В прихожей Нил, дезориентированный и измученный, едва не сносит вешалку, пока ты помогаешь ему устроиться на стуле, который поставил там спустя две недели после его переезда, чтобы ему было удобнее разуваться. В этот раз сапоги ты с него снимаешь сам.  
Это один из тех дней которые повторяются редко, но неизбежно - дней, когда Нил загоняет себя до такого состояния, что едва ли может коснуться без боли собственных ног. Девять часов тренировок - он сумасшедший, у него сложнейшая партия и последний сезон. Последний, ты знаешь: он больше никогда не вернется в балет. Через полгода ты инсценируешь его смерть в автокатастрофе и, как злая фея-крестная, превратишь белые пуанты в тяжелые армейские сапоги, в которых он совершит марш-бросок до своей могилы.  
Куртку он протягивает тебе и стягивает шарф, оставаясь в черной шерстяной водолазке. Ты раздеваешься сам, развешиваешь одежду, и замираешь, когда Нил вдруг обнимает тебя за поясницу, упираясь в спину лбом. В горле встает горький комок - этот жест, всего лишь мимолетное проявление нежности, выходит таким по-детски беззащитным, что у тебя сжимается сердце. Ты гладишь его по бледным холодным запястьям и медленно оборачиваешься - Нил смотрит вниз, светлая растрепанная челка как нарочно закрывает глаза - он не любит показывать свою слабость.  
\- Иди ко мне, - говоришь ты, наклоняясь, и, дождавшись кивка, подхватываешь его на руки. Пока ты поднимаешься с ним наверх, Нил благодарно бормочет тебе что-то в шею.  
*  
\- Я сам, - говорит он, когда ты ссаживаешь его на закрытую крышку унитаза в ванной и включаешь горячую воду, высыпая в нее полпачки соли.  
\- Перестань. Чего я там не видел.  
Нил вздыхает, расстегивая молнию и спуская узкие джинсы на бедра. Ты стягиваешь с него носки и осторожно освобождаешь ноги от плотной неудобной ткани - он одновременно путается в вороте водолазки, чтобы ты не видел его перекошенное лицо. Ты все понимаешь - и целуешь его торчащую коленку.  
\- Не надо, - просит он, глаза потерянные, волосы стоят дыбом. - Давай дальше я. Сходи за обезболивающим.  
\- Попозже, хорошо? Ты меня просил давать тебе таблетки только перед сном.  
Он выдыхает и кивает. До сих пор стыдится принимать твою помощь.  
\- Только не надо меня жалеть.  
\- Не буду, - улыбаешься ты, поглаживая его лодыжку. - Это стандартная рабочая процедура.  
Ты аккуратно отклеиваешь пластыри и тейпы, которыми он фиксирует ноги перед тренировкой. Под ними огрубевшие мозоли и свежие натертости - разнашивает новые пуанты.  
Твои знания о балете очень скудные, но ты знаешь, что мужчины на пуантах обычно не танцуют. Публике все равно: публика требует зрелищ, публика хочет преодоления рамок возможного - и неважно, какой ценой. Нил это им дает. Улыбаясь, прыгая так легко, будто его не держит гравитация, исполняя фуэте на кончиках пальцев и срывая восхищенные овации - чтобы ты приезжал забирать его с классов, которые он растягивает до девяти часов, а потом слушал, как он по ночам тихо хнычет в подушку от бессонницы, напряжения и усталости, думая, что ты этого не слышишь.  
Тебе хочется, чтобы он перестал себя загонять, чтобы к чертям он бросил этот травмирующий спорт, пока еще может ходить - ему двадцать четыре, боже, столько еще впереди - и ты бы переживал вдвойне, если бы не знал, что через много лет Нил будет бегать, не загибаясь от боли. Вместо этого ты переживаешь о том, что через много лет он ляжет за тебя под пулю - по твоей вине.  
Ты искал его. Начал искать почти сразу, стараясь выгадать вам хоть немного больше времени. Искал долго, по всем университетам и контактам в спецслужбах, а нашел на сцене театра, пока выслеживал там одну из мишеней "Довода". Спустя полгода Нил уже переехал в твой дом. И когда он показал тебе, медленно и осторожно, изнанку своей блистательной карьеры, ты пообещал себе, что, если не сможешь спасти его там, в пустыне Стальска, то сделаешь уготованное вам двоим время лучшим - хотя бы для него.  
Ты знаешь, что этот выбор не односторонний, что Нил сам, где-то в глубине, хотел бы выбраться из этого порочного круга тренировок и выступлений - он говорил об этом в те редкие моменты, когда позволял себе стянуть веселую трикстерскую маску и показать тебе свою слабость. Ему сложнее танцевать с прежней легкостью после травмы колена, у него на правой ноге неврома, которую, по-хорошему, нужно оперировать - и он боится своего будущего. Боится, что однажды сломается и не сможет встать на пуанты. Что не сможет исполнять даже классические партии, что превратится в итоге лишь в заголовки газет и сочувственные комментарии в Интернете. И когда ты смотришь на его изувеченные ноги, в тебе на секунду затихает бесконечное чувство вины.  
Ты не сдерживаешься, обхватываешь его лодыжку и прижимаешься губами к стопе. Нил возмущенно дергает пальцами.  
\- Фу, перестань! Я в душе не был, фу!...  
Ты улыбаешься, оставляя поцелуй на выступающей косточке.  
\- Мне все равно.  
Вода шумит, в комнате становится жарко и влажно. Он смотрит на тебя, не отрываясь, пока ты целуешь прохладный свод, со странным выражением на лице, немного потерянным и немного виноватым.  
\- Ну все, хватит, - шепчет он, краснея шеей и щеками.  
Ты помогаешь ему встать и забраться в ванну, где-то внутри радуясь его блаженному стону.  
\- Я тебя не заслужил, - тихо говорит он, укладывая голову на бортик. Смотрит снизу вверх и улыбается.  
\- Неправда, - отвечаешь ты, садясь на корточки, и перебираешь потяжелевшие прядки. - Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
Он улыбается каламбуру, расслабленно прикрывает глаза и чуть вздергивает голову. Осторожно намекает - и ты касаешься его губ поцелуем. Мягко и невесомо, давая ощутить заботу и нежность, которая ему так отчаянно нужна. Когда от жара начинает кружиться голова, а рукава твоей рубашки насквозь пропитываются водой, потому что ты не можешь не трогать его, не гладить его шею и плечи, он вдруг дергается и морщится, давя болезненный выдох.  
\- Что такое? Нога? - тихо спрашиваешь ты.  
В последнее время судороги начинают беспокоить его слишком часто.  
Нил утвердительно качает головой и скрипит зубами, пытаясь растянуть сведенную мышцу, пока все, что ты можешь - гладить его по влажным волосам: он давно вбил в твою глупую голову, что сам знает, как сделать лучше, и не дает помогать. А еще Нил ненавидит, когда ты видишь его боль.  
\- Я схожу за рюкзаком и чистой одеждой, - говоришь ты в светлую макушку, - разогрею еду, а потом сделаю тебе массаж.  
Нил жмурится и торопливо кивает. Ты выходишь, давая ему справиться самому - и как только за тобой закрывается дверь, из ванной доносится приглушенный всхлип.  
Ты не торопишься - специально, и до того, как ты возвращаешься, разобрав его сумку и разогрев ужин, Нил уже успевает вымыть голову и теперь сидит на бортике с полотенцем на плечах, держа ноги под ледяными струями.  
\- Контрастный душ? - спрашиваешь ты, прижимаясь губами к мокрой макушке.  
Нил снова кивает.  
\- Мне уже лучше, - говорит он. - Правда. Спасибо.  
Ты помогаешь ему встать и одеться в клетчатую пижаму. До кухни он уже может дойти сам.  
На ужин курица с овощами, которую ты приготовил еще днем по его графику, и, пока он с аппетитом уничтожает содержимое тарелки, ты перебираешь ампулы в аптечке: завтра, перед тем, как он снова пойдет на тренировку, нужно будет сделать ему инъекцию. После того, как все закончится, когда он отыграет последний сезон, ты оплатишь его операцию и отвезешь его на отдых. На месяц. А лучше на два. Айвз справится.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Нил, укладывая ноги на стул напротив, - Когда ты уже расскажешь мне про ту работу, которую хочешь предложить?  
Ты вздыхаешь. Этот момент должен был наступить - рано или поздно, ты должен был рассказать. Ты долго думал, как, и нашел только одно возможное решение. Он все равно не поверит - пока не убедится сам. Ты легко пожимаешь плечами.  
\- Хоть сейчас. Это работа в сверхсекретной шпионской организации, которая однажды должна спасти мир. Мы путешествуем во времени и исправляем ошибки, которые допустили люди...  
\- Хватит, - неожиданно нервно обрывает Нил. - Лучше ничего не говори, чем вот так...  
\- Я не издеваюсь.  
\- О господи, - шепчет Нил с каким-то непонятным тебе отчаянием. - Это же все какой-то бред…  
Ты откладываешь аптечку и вдруг замечаешь, что у него дрожат руки. Что-то в его выражении глаз неуловимо меняется, и внутри поднимается волна тревоги. Нил нервно дергает уголком рта.  
\- Я просто... Я и так беспокоюсь о том, что будет. И незнание - это тяжело. Я имею право... я хотел бы - знать.  
Ты смачиваешь ватку в перекиси и садишься перед ним на пол.  
\- Спускай ноги.  
Он вздыхает и послушно дает тебе обхватить себя за лодыжку. К горлу снова подступает вина. К черту. Он имеет право знать.  
\- Это правда, - говоришь ты, обрабатывая ранки и натертости, - Это работа на организацию, которая владеет технологией будущего и должна исправить ошибку наших далеких потомков. Однажды ты увидишь все своими глазами.  
Нил молчит. Слишком долго для того, кто не верит ни единому слову, и слишком тяжело для того, кто видит в этом предложении лишь забавную супергеройскую авантюру. Нил молчит как человек, который принимает решение.  
\- Ты пытаешься затащить меня в какую-то секту, - наконец выдыхает он, и ты слышишь в его голосе наигранную насмешку - Какой-то бред…  
\- Когда все началось, нам тоже казалось, что это нереально, - ты улыбаешься уголком рта, вспоминая первый опыт инверсии, - приходилось привыкать на ходу.  
Он берет со стола стакан и задумчиво гладит большими пальцами стеклянную стенку.  
\- Зачем тебе я? - спрашивает он спустя несколько долгих тихих секунд, и от его тона у тебя перехватывает горло.  
\- Ты сыграешь самую важную роль.  
Нил качает головой и тихо шипит, когда ты прижимаешь ватку к свежей мозоли.  
\- Станцую на могиле твоих врагов?  
\- Ну... - бормочешь ты, опуская глаза, - можно сказать и так. И перестань себя недооценивать.  
\- Я больше ничего не умею.  
\- Научишься, - ты улыбаешься, поднимаясь и метко бросая ватку в ведро. - Пойдем?  
Нил одним глотком допивает воду и осторожно слезает со стула. Ты убираешь посуду в раковину и несколько секунд невидяще смотришь на собственные руки перед тем, как отправиться за ним в спальню.  
Нил уже там - устроился на кровати и болтает ногами, сбрасывая напряжение.  
\- Массаж, - говоришь ты.  
\- Знаю, - вздыхает Нил и послушно подгребает под поясницу подушку, опираясь спиной на изголовье.  
Массаж ты учился делать специально ради него - спортивный и расслабляющий, можешь даже пошаманить с китайским скребком. Ты легко поглаживаешь его голени - мышцы под ладонями напряженные и воспаленные, несмотря на контрастный душ и горячую ванну. Едва ли он когда-то доводил их до такого состояния.  
\- Нил, - просишь ты, пока он морщится, ощущая осторожное, но болезненное нажатие, - сделай завтра выходной.  
Он молчит, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Не могу, - говорит он в сторону. - Давай. Я не хрустальный.  
Он смотрит в окно, будто пытаясь разглядеть за ним что-то кроме отблесков фонарей. Ты смазываешь руки растиркой и сильно надавливаешь большими пальцами на стопу.  
Свод под твоими ладонями теплеет, когда ты жестко проходишься по каждой мышце.  
\- Знаешь, - говоришь ты, чтобы отвлечь его, - после того, как ты закончишь с балетом, мы обязательно поедем в отпуск. Куда захочешь. Где бы ты хотел побывать?  
\- В Барселоне, - не раздумывая, отвечает он, не отводя от окна пустого взгляда. - Я ездил туда на гастроли. И в Стране Басков. Там горы и у них обалденная черная паэлья, ты пробовал?  
\- Нет, никогда, - отвечаешь ты. - Только валенсийскую, с кроликом и морепродуктами. Кошмарное сочетание. А еще на севере Испании делают очень вкусный сидр.  
\- И там природа, как в Швейцарии, - его губы складываются в призрачную улыбку. - Хотя я в первую очередь хотел бы на море.  
\- А как насчет Лазурного берега?  
\- Переоценен, - фыркает Нил. - И вообще Франция хороша без французов.  
Ты смеешься, заглушая его болезненный выдох.  
\- Италия?  
\- Кошмарные пляжи, если искать что-то ближе к городу. Я был пару раз, красиво, но туда лучше по достопримечательностям. Можно было бы во Вьетнам, но там летом сезон дождей.  
\- В Италии можно снять домик. Где-нибудь на побережье. На пару месяцев. Восстановишься, отдохнешь, если хочешь, можем до этого прооперировать твою неврому.  
\- И где ты возьмешь столько денег? - спрашивает Нил, переводя на тебя скептичный взгляд.  
\- Ну… - улыбаешься ты, - знаешь ли, за спасение мира очень неплохо платят. Особенно если ты возглавляешь сверхсекретную организацию.  
\- Кошмар, меня собирается везти на отдых главный гуру-сектант… ай! - Нил дергает ногой, когда ты напоследок нажимаешь на болезненную точку. - Кто вам вообще может давать деньги за эти сказки? Масоны?  
\- ЦРУ, Ми-6, богатых спонсоров достаточно. Давай переворачивайся.  
Он вздыхает, устраиваясь на животе, и утыкается лицом в подушку.  
\- Все еще звучит как полная хрень. И вообще, почему я никогда не видел, чтобы ты занимался чем-то, кроме меня? Ты как образцовая домохозяйка...  
\- Потому что ты пропадаешь на тренировках, а я могу путешествовать во времени, забыл? - ты фыркаешь, закатываешь его штанины до колен и распределяешь обезболивающую мазь по коже. - А если серьезно, то я сейчас на миссии по твоей вербовке, поэтому моему заму приходится разбираться с большинством проблем самому.  
Нил смеется, и ты чувствуешь в его голосе нервные нотки.  
\- Бедняга. Жду не дождусь, когда мы познакомимся и будем перемывать тебе кости.  
\- О, вы поладите. Теперь потерпи, - просишь ты, целуя его под коленкой и начиная массировать голень, - Я постараюсь осторожно.  
Нил жмурится и незаметно закусывает наволочку.  
Ты хочешь ему помочь. Он, конечно, не верит твоим россказням - про путешествия во времени, секретных агентов и спасение мира. Он просто знает, что его век на сцене неумолимо подходит к концу, а еще - почему-то, несмотря ни на что, тебе доверяет.  
\- Может, ты хочешь узнать что-нибудь еще?  
Нил рвано вздыхает и поднимает голову.  
\- Что они сделали - те люди из будущего?  
\- Довели мир до экологической катастрофы, - ты успокаивающе гладишь там, где только что причинил боль. - И решили уничтожить собственное прошлое.  
На секунду ты не понимаешь, что ты такого сказал - Нил замирает, напрягаясь всем телом, будто готовясь к броску, ноги холодеют под твоими пальцами.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Ничего. Просто… - он прерывается и морщится, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не всхлипнуть, - больно. Как мы... сможем им помешать?  
Ты уже готов рассказать ему почти все - про инверсию и алгоритм - плевать на политику неразглашения, свой тест на доверие он уже прошел. Ты прикрываешь глаза, взвешивая последние за и против, но вместо подсказок видишь то, что уже два года снится тебе в кошмарах: другого Нила, проклятую монетку на рюкзаке, залитую кровью маску - и забываешь, что под руками у тебя мышцы, отзывающиеся страшной болью на каждое прикосновение. Ты думаешь только о том, что не довериться Нилу сейчас будет оскорблением его памяти - но не успеваешь произнести ни слова.  
\- Стой, - скулит Нил, корчась и хватая тебя за запястье.  
У него мокрые красные глаза и заложен нос. Ты в ужасе отдергиваешь руки.  
\- Прости. Прости, я не хотел…  
Нил мотает головой.  
\- Ничего. Давай… теперь левую. И расскажи мне лучше про отпуск.  
Ты выдыхаешь.  
*  
Когда ты заканчиваешь, не сосчитав, сколько поцелуев ты оставил на его ногах, и сколько нежностей прошептал, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь его от боли, Нил почти справляется с собой. Ты наконец даешь ему таблетки, еще раз смазываешь голени анестетической мазью и надеваешь на них компрессионные гольфы.  
Нил после массажа совсем уходит в себя - только когда вы укладываетесь спать, он не поворачивается к тебе спиной привычной маленькой ложечкой, а прижимается к твоей груди и просит его обнять. Ты держишь его в руках, как сокровище, гладишь по голове и слушаешь его неровное сердцебиение.  
Через десять минут его начинает трясти. Ты держишь его за руку, пока он заходится в сухих рыданиях, и не отпускаешь, когда его наконец-то прорывает и он начинает реветь - впервые рядом с тобой, в открытую, вжимаясь мокрым лицом в твою футболку. Ты знаешь, что это все от усталости, от страшного напряжения и изматывающих нагрузок. Ты не сразу разбираешь слова, которые он сбивчиво, захлебываясь воздухом, шепчет в твою грудь.  
\- Забери меня, - просит он. - Забери меня прямо завтра, не дай мне передумать. Я расторгну этот… контракт. Я устал, пожалуйста, я так… устал. Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Я правда... лучше умру, чем… чем... все что…  
До тебя не сразу доходит смысл. Ты хочешь успокоить его, сказать, что ему еще рано сдаваться, что он должен пропустить несколько тренировок, чтобы с новыми силами выйти на сцену, что он потом, может, будет жалеть, ведь он на самом деле такой сильный… но Нил не дает ему открыть рот. Он вскидывает голову и в его глазах ты видишь только страх и отчаяние.  
-Я знаю… как я умру. Они прислали мне... фотографии моего трупа. Монетку. Они сказали, что это можно изменить, что вы… хотите завладеть их оружием, что их катастрофа… произошла из-за вас. Что ты будешь рассказывать мне... про спасение мира, но это все бред, что я должен передавать им информацию, и они помогут. Я не верил… сначала, - он пытается вдохнуть и захлебывается воздухом. - Но знал, что ты придешь... за мной еще раньше, чем ты меня нашел. Я… я не могу. Я верю тебе. Я лучше… я... умру.  
Слова в твоей голове превращаются в кашу. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему вы не нашли его тела, когда вернулись в Стальск за несколько дней до операции - и чувствуешь, что из тебя словно клещами вытянули всю надежду. Что произошло, то произошло. Это была фиксированная точка во времени. Ты ничего не изменил в будущем, просто до тела Нила добрались раньше. Ты даже не смог его похоронить. А потом они завербовали его, как завербовали когда-то Сатора. Они использовали его, они ему солгали. Они раскрыли ему все карты и начертили путь к спасению. А он все равно выбрал тебя.  
Нил продолжает что-то говорить, задыхаясь и судорожно сглатывая обрывки фраз, и сквозь мешанину звуков ты разбираешь только бесконечное “прости”. Ты складываешь себя обратно, по кусочкам, склеиваешь из того, что осталось. Ты берешь его лицо в ладони и прижимаешься губами к его лбу, чувствуя, как Нила все еще трясет под твоими руками.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - просишь ты, приглаживая его темную бровь, и, когда Нил открывает покрасневшие опухшие глаза, ты все-таки находишь в себе силы улыбнуться. - Я люблю тебя. Я всегда... буду тебе доверять.  
\- Они будут искать нас, - шепчет Нил.  
\- А ты трижды спас мне жизнь. Думаю, я смогу отплатить тебе этот долг.  
Нил мотает головой, и ты непослушными пальцами стираешь слезы с его щек.  
\- Айвз заберет нас завтра. У нас будет много времени, Нил. Мы придумаем, как все исправить - и если не получится, я обещаю: у тебя всегда будет выбор.  
Нил приоткрывает дрожащие губы и закрывает глаза. Он знает, что выбора не будет.  
\- Тогда сначала Барселона, - шепчет он. - А потом Вьетнам.


End file.
